1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyswitch and a keyboard thereof, and more specifically, to a keyswitch utilizing a stopping member to deform an elastic member so as to provide an elastic force for moving a cap back to its original position and a keyboard thereof .
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard, which is the most common input device, could be found in variety of electronic apparatuses for users to input characters, symbols, numerals and so on. Furthermore, from consumer electronic products to industrial machine tools, they are all equipped with a keyboard for performing input operations.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a cross-sectional diagram of a keyswitch 1 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the keyswitch 1 includes a board 10, a cap 12, a circuit board 14, a support device 16, and an elastic member 18. The circuit board 14 is disposed on the board 10. The support device 16 is disposed between the cap 12 and the board 10 for supporting the cap 12. The elastic member 18 is also disposed between the cap 12 and the board 10. Accordingly, when the cap 12 is pressed by a user, a triggering portion 19 of the elastic member 18 triggers a switch 15 on the circuit board 14 for performing a corresponding input function. On the other hand, when the cap 12 is released, the elastic member 18 could provide the cap 12 with an elastic force to make the cap 12 return back to its original position.
However, since disposal of the elastic member 18 requires more space so as to further increase the overall height of the keyswitch 1, it is disadvantageous to the thinning design of the keyswitch 1.